Pierce My Neck
Pierce My Neck is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Holly Hills district of Grimsdale. Plot Mia and Hamilton walked in the hallways of Cooper High, when suddenly two girls, Gretchen Wieners and Karen Smith, were caught running, telling the duo to run away, as a girl got murdered in the study block. The duo assured them they are cops, and asked one of the girls, Gretchen, to lead them to the block. There they saw a girl laying on a table, with a hole on her neck, which was pouring blood, Gretchen identified the girl as Amanda Summerall, the Anoterous agent the team were going to arrest. Gretchen Weiners and Karen Smith were made suspects, and later on, Asbjorne Lund was made a suspect as well. At the station, upon hearing the victim’s name and Asbjorne as a suspect, Hamida came up to the duo, and told them that she is friends with Asbjorne, and that he has a crush on the victim. After learning about his feelings for the victim, the duo spoke to Asbjorne again. They then added two more suspects in the list: Irish-South African student- Lucrezia O'Ceallaigh, and Cooper High’s most popular girl- Regina George. They also learnt that Gretchen hated the victim, since she thinks she’s trying to copy Regina. Hamida then came up to the duo again, after checking Cooper High’s gossip page, and showed them a video of Lucrezia pinning the victim to the ground, and beating her up. When asked about why she fought with the victim, Lucrezia told them that the victim, stole her man (who Lucrezia was never with). They also learnt that the victim had bad blood with Regina, after she tricked Regina into going from “95 lbs” to “110 lbs”, and was planning into making her fatter, to look unattractive, until Regina’s boyfriend pointed out Amanda’s trick. And they also found out that the victim dumb-shamed Karen. The killer turned out to be Gretchen Wieners. Gretchen denied it, but was later forced to confess. She told the team she killed Amanda, because she claimed ‘fetch’ will never happen, infuriating Gretchen, as it is only okay when Regina says it. Angered by what the victim said to her, she confronted her in the study block, but the victim just laughed at her. Enraged, Gretchen saw a pencil, and shoved it into Amanda’s throat. Judge Powell sentenced her to 7 years in prison. After arresting the killer, Regina came in the station demanding to talk to Hamilton and Mia. Hamid then came to Hamilton, and told her that Asbjorne would like to speak to them. Hamilton and Hamida went to see what Asbjorne wants. He explained to them that he picked a fight with a group of jocks (which he lost), and while the fight, he lost something dear to him, which was made of glass. The duo found glass pieces, which they fixed, and it turned out to have a shape of the prison. Suddenly a ray of sunlight passed through, making a huge rainbow. Hamida realized that this was a special prism, which allows them to make Iris messages, without Iris’ permission. They gave the prism to Asbjorne, and asked him where he got it from, where he told them it was given to him by his deadbeat mother, revealing he is a son of Iris. Mia and Hamilton went to see what Regina wants, where she told them, that a girl flirted with her boyfriend, and she wanted to teach her a lesson. She told the duo investigate the study block, to look for a fake pregnancy test that she bought. After investigating the study block, they searched a pile of papers, where they found the fake test. When they showed it to Regina, she told them, that the blue haired girl, Skye Linares, is a friend of the girl who flirted with her boyfriend, and she is guarding her bag, and asked the team to distract her, while she puts the test in her bag. After they distracted Skye, Regina phoned the girl’s home number, where the girl’s mother answered. Regina asked to talk to the girl, where the mother told her that she is at school (as Regina already knew), and so lied to the mother and told her that she is “Susan, from Early Parenthood” and asked the mother to tell her the girl’s test came out “positive”, angering the mother, leading her to phone the girl immediately. Mia felt bad for the girl, but didn’t say a word to Regina. After dealing with the students, Diego, Hamilton and Clay decided to pull the prank. They went to talk to Karen, and asked her to carry a trunk full of forged money, to two people waiting outside, and to pretend she is Amanda. Karen agreed to help, and so Hamilton, Diego and Clay went into their positions. They saw Karen talking to the Anoterous agents, where she (just like what Diego told her to) flirted with them, and asked them for their names, where the boys answered her question, and took the trunk. After they left, Diego called Randall, and told them the names of the boys to arrest them. Once Diego and Randall went to the station, Diego got a call from Vicky, telling them someone got murdered at her dad’s house. Summary *'Amanda Summerall' Murder Weapon *'Pencil' Killer *'Gretchen Wieners' Suspects E406E2EE-C8E5-4C59-B9A2-5132A8BA0450.png|Gretchen Wieners C058A5F4-A159-466A-9162-11E940CBA530.png|Karen Smith ECC8D704-8643-49E3-84FE-7BA0EA3428CE.png|Asbjorne Lunt 49D8C928-4421-4FFA-BC9C-7D120D837FAC.png|Regina George BCB9AABA-D01F-4F8E-A1D4-89EABE674C24.png|Lucrezia O'Ceallaigh Quasi-suspects CCD36845-17AD-4580-8EFF-769C61D05978.png|Skye Linares 31D438F8-68B6-4DA5-8BAF-C73877D4A35E.png|Anoterous Agents Killer’s Profile *The killer eats pink donuts *The killer uses tooth-whitener *The killer has manicures *The killer wears diamond jewelry *The killer is female